Cry
by musicsavedme
Summary: Max comes back from Manticore to find things have changed.
1. Prologue

Title: Cry

Author: Musicsavedme

Disclaimer: I unfortunately did not create nor do I own the characters of Dark Angel. I only borrow them for a while. I make no profit.

Summary: Max comes back from Manticore to find things have changed.

A/N: So far it's a one shot but I could continue with it if you want me too. Please review and let me know how I did in my first Dark Angel Fan fiction.

Did it happen when we first kissed?'cause it's hurting me to let it goMaybe 'cause we spent so much timeAnd I know that it's no moreI should've never let you hold me babyMaybe why I'm sad to see us apartI didn't give to you on purposeCan't figure out how you stole my heart

The first place Max could even think of going was to see Logan. She had just escaped from Manticore and knew that she had to see him. Logan had told her he would wait for her and that was the only thing that had kept Max going throughout her time she was forced to stay at Manticore. Now as she descended into Logan's apartment through the skylight she knew that they could finally be together. It had never been the right time for them. Each time they had come close to being together another obstacle was thrown at them. Though just before their last fight against Manticore they had revealed their feelings for one another. Logan was going to wait for her and Max had waited for him as well. She quietly slipped through the apartment after she had landed in Logan's bedroom. As soon as she slipped out of his bedroom she had a view of the room where Logan normally was working on his computer. Before she spotted him she could hear faint voices. Her entire body froze when she spotted Logan. He wasn't alone. A woman with blonde hair stood over him massaging his shoulders. Their backs were to her and she hoped that she could slip out just as quietly as she had come in.

"You've always been so distracting," Logan told her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing?"

Max heard Logan laugh. She never would have thought that waiting for someone could end so quickly. She had stayed away too long and now Logan had moved on. It felt as though someone stabbed her in the heart twisting the dagger to make her feel the pain quadruple. Max slowly backed away not really paying attention to where she was going. She knocked over the very statue that had brought her and Logan together. She dashed into the shadows just as the woman and Logan spun around She watched his eyes fall on the broken statue before turning back to the computer.

"I'll clean it up," the blonde offered.

"Asha," Logan told her firmly, "We can take care of that just as soon as we finish up here."

Logan was still focused on the mission as ever. She just wished that she could be his mission. With one last look at Logan she quietly said goodbye before she scaled the wall and disappeared the same way she had come. As raced towards her old apartment that she had shared with Original Cindy she couldn't help but think of how that shattered statue was just proof that she and Logan were over. Her heart was just as shattered as that statue was and she doubted it could ever be fixed. She slipped into the apartment her and Original Cindy had shared before she had disappeared an hour after leaving Logan's. She knew it was late and that OC was probably sleeping. But at that moment she needed her best friend more than she ever had before. She slipped through the curtain and found OC sleeping in her bed. Max didn't want to wake up OC since she knew how she was when OC was woken up in the middle of the night. She only laid down next to her hoping sleep would keep her heart break off of her mind.

"Max?" Original Cindy whispered.

"I'm back," Max told her quietly.

Original Cindy took in Max's appearance and saw the look of pain in her eyes. She realized that she had probably been to Logan's. She had seen him a few times since Max had 'died'. She knew he had been torn apart by Max's death. Then a month ago he had started hanging out with this girl Asha. Even when he denied that they were anything but friends Original Cindy now knew that he had been lying to her the whole time. Max had never been one to let heart show on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry Boo," Original Cindy told her.

"I just want to forget him," Max told her as the tears silently slid down her cheeks.

Original Cindy didn't know what to say so she just pulled Max into her arms and let her cry until she couldn't cry anymore. Max cried herself to sleep and for once it was Original Cindy that couldn't sleep.


	2. Back to Work

JoJo2753- I'm glad you liked it. You question about the virus is that I will not be including the virus. I figured because I'm throwing other obstacles at Max it would be unfair to also have this virus. Alec and Max will have a different relationship.

Baby Angel 86- I'm sorry you got that feeling but I am a very big M/L fan. Though the way I have envisioned this story it will be quite a while before that pairing occurs. Maybe even another pairing before it happens.

Chance32- There may be a little Max/Alec, though I haven't completely made up my mind yet. I guess we will have to see.

Purplebunnywabbit- I'm glad you enjoyed it and hope you like this chapter as well.

A/N: Thank you again for all of you reviews. I just love reading them. So keep them coming and I will reply to each and every one of them in the future. I also figured at the end of each chapter I would mention a quote and you could guess what episode they are from in your reviews. At the end of the story I'll post what episodes the quotes had come from.

Chapter One

Back to Work

It hadn't taken Max long to get her old job back. All she had to do was flash Normal and show him her long surgical scar that was from when she had her heart transplant. Though in trying to get her old job back she not only flashed Normal but half the workers at Jam Pony. She knew Sketchy must have had one of his dreams finally come true. Max pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she focused on the job at hand. Though much to Normal's dismay as soon as she had her job back she tried to go back to the way it used to be. She headed to the back and was bombarded with questions from Sketchy and Herbal. Lucky she had Original Cindy there to curb the questions before they could even be asked.

"What is it that you do Boo?" Original Cindy asked Max.

"What do you mean?" Max asked as she rummaged through her locker.

"Normal has more reasons to fire you and he always threatens to, but he never does," Original Cindy replied.

Max shrugged. She honestly had no idea why Normal had never carried out with his threat to fire her. It had been something she had thought about before. But since she still had her job it wasn't something she thought of much.

"But who can say that really know how Normal thinks?" Max asked.

"Max has got a point," Sketchy pointed out.

"Come on I don't pay you to socialize," Normal told them as he handed out packages to each of them, "get a move on it these packages aren't going to deliver themselves."

Max rolled her eyes as she heard Normal's bips as she shoved the packages into her backpack. She couldn't stand it when Normal did that and one of these days she was going to somehow remove it from his vocabulary. But today was not that day since she had only just got her job back. So she just swung her backpack over her shoulder and after she had retrieved her bike she headed out onto the streets of Seattle to deliver packages. By the time she got back to Jam Pony for lunch she had delivered five packages much to the surprise of not only Normal but everyone else as well. She met up with Original Cindy and Sketchy for you lunch.

"You got to slow down Boo," Original Cindy told Max, "Original Cindy does not want to have to pick up her pace."

"Sorry," Max told her, "I guess I've just been focusing a little too much."

Original Cindy nodded. She could tell that she knew why she was focusing so much. It was either focus only on the job at hand or have lingering thoughts of a certain man she didn't' want to think about. She had made a pact last night when she realized how pathetic she had become. She had let a man get so close to her that when she realized he didn't want her any more she was reduced to a lonely little girl that couldn't eve sleep by herself.

"Original Cindy knows what will cheer her boo up," Original Cindy told her, "We'll go to crash later. It's Sketchy's turn to buy anyway."

"Yeah," Sketchy agreed, "It'll be fun. I could let you win in a game of pool if that'll make you feel better."

Max laughed as Original Cindy smacked him upside the head.

"You've never let her win in your life," Original Cindy told him, "My Boo just always beats you."

Max couldn't help but laugh as Sketchy turned two shades of red darker. Max could see that things were starting to get back to Normal for her. As soon as the thought came into her head Normal just had to come over to the table. Little did she know that this errand was going to give her life quite a spin.

"Max," Normal told her, "Pick up in sector four. They requested you specifically."

Max immediately became suspicious. She didn't think that it could be anyone from Manticore since they had no idea she was working at Jam Pony. Max nodded and took the address from Normal before heading to get her bike. She could hear Original Cindy calling for her to be careful from behind her.

Quote One:

**Max Guevara**: You what? I'm dying because you turned yourself in on purpose! **Brain**: I thought you were supposed to be strong. **Max Guevara**: I'm not Superwoman!


	3. Unexpected Reunion

Purplebunnywabbit- Sketchy is funny. Well don't be discouraged because I realize that there are some M/A readers reading this as well so I do have a plan of action on that front. It won't be completely MA because I am a very big ML fan. I hope you do enjoy what I have in store for Max and Alec though.

Chapter Two

Unexpected Reunion

When Max arrived at the address that Normal had given her she discovered that it was abandoned and that no one was there to give her any package. If her senses hadn't already been setting off red flags they were on full alert then. It wasn't everyday that a Jam Pony was asked to send someone in specific to deliver or pick up a package. Now seeing that no one could have possibly even called in this delivery was something that scared her to the core. If it had been Manticore though why didn't they have the troops waiting for her to arrive so that they could recapture her. Nothing at that point made sense to her, but as Max turned around and came face to face with a familiar X5 everything came into perspective. She reacted instantly as she kicked him square in the chest. Max didn't stick around to watch as he fell before she had started to run to the end of the hall only to find that it was a dead end and there weren't any windows for her to dive out of.

"Max wait," he called after her as he climbed to her feet.

"I'm not going back Alec," Max snapped, "You can't make me go back."

"If I wanted to bring you back in I would have called for backup already," Alec told her.

Max hated that Alec was making sense. But how could she believe that he had changed his views about Manticore over night? The last time she had seen him he was the good little soldier who believed everything Manticore told him to do was for his own good.

"I know I've given you no reason to believe that I'm nothing but a good little soldier for Manticore," Alec told her, "But from the moment you arrived you changed everything in how I viewed Manticore. Then when you left I started to really pay attention. Then they…"

Max knew that they had to have done something big enough to sway Alec's loyalties away from them. For Max and the others who escaped in 2009 it had been the death of their dear sister Eva. Max could tell that Alec was telling the truth. Manticore would never have let him tell her those things. Manticore had never taught them emotion. Emotion was something that only could slow you down in missions. Max could see the hatred in Alec's eyes and that wasn't something that a perfect soldier from Manticore would show. Her entire demeanor changed as she walked over to Alec.

"So how'd you get out?" Max asked.

"The same way you did," Alec told her, "I somehow found my way into your cell and well you know the rest."

"Well I got to get back to work, but I'll show you where I live and you can crash there until I get back," Max told him.

"Thanks," Alec said.

It took a half an hour to get back to where Max lived because of the traffic at one of the sector check points. As soon as they were back in her apartment Max showed him where the shower was and where her room was. Before she had even left the apartment Alec had fallen asleep in her bed. She could tell that he hadn't slept in days for even he had told her once that he didn't sleep much. Max slipped out of the apartment after leaving a note for him to go to Crash that night with directions on how to get there. She had forgotten about how she had planned to go to Crash that night with Sketchy and Original Cindy. When she got back to work Normal was annoyed that it had taken so long for her to finish her run and as soon as she informed him that their hadn't been a package for her to pick up he began mumbling to himself as he went back behind the counter. She delivered three more packages before she met back up with Original Cindy, Sketchy, and Herbal at Crash. After Sketchy had bought them a pitcher of beer he offered up a game of pool. Original Cindy and Max both turned down the offer while Herbal took him up on it.

"So how's my Boo doing?" Original Cindy asked as soon as they had been left alone.

"It was an alright day. Normal's back to bugging me again so the universe is right once more," Max replied.

"What happened with that pick up that you were personally requested to make?" Original Cindy asked.

It was then that Max had remembered about her encounter with Alec and how he hadn't shown up at Crash yet. She hoped he hadn't gotten lost or gotten in trouble. She wanted to have a nice relaxing evening. One that didn't include going to save his ass from whatever trouble he might get himself into. Max told Original Cindy about her encounter with Alec. She told her about how she had met him in Manticore and she had named him herself. He was a real smart Alec after all and the name had suited him at the time. Just as she finished telling Original Cindy about him he decided to show up.

"That's him," Max said as she discreetly motioned to the man walking down the stairs as he entered Crash.

It didn't take long before Alec was pulling up a chair next to them and Max was introducing him to not only Original Cindy, but to Sketchy and Herbal as well. She was just glad that Sketchy and Herbal weren't asking questions about how she had known him.

"So how was that pool game Sketch?" Max asked.

Sketchy avoided eye contact with Max making it clear that he had not been the winner of the pool game. She couldn't help but laugh wondering what he could have possibly bet with Herbal that would make him avoid eye contact with her.

"How much you lose?" Max asked him.

"In a sense I didn't lose money," Sketchy replied, "I just have to buy beer when it's Herbal's turn for the next two weeks."

Max exchanged glances with Original Cindy before they cracked up laughing. If she had known it had been that easy of getting out of paying for beer she would have played Sketchy in pool with that bet long ago.

"Wanna play a game of pool Sketch?" Max asked him still laughing hysterically.

Sketchy only glared at her before announcing he was going to get more beer before he took off to the bar. Max suddenly got this feeling that she only felt whenever Logan was around. She quickly scanned the club and spotted Logan sitting at a table by the bar with none other than Asha. Her entire demeanor changed and she wanted to get out of Crash as fast as she could. Alec someone sensed her unease and pulled her out of her seat.

"Come on Max," he told her, "I'm still kind of tired. Mind if we head out early?"

"Sure," Max mumbled as she numbly followed him to the exit.

There exit though had not been quiet enough for behind her as she followed Alec out of the club she could hear Logan calling after her. She only hoped that he would leave her alone now that he knew she was back in Seattle. She couldn't stand the thought that he had moved on so soon after she had supposedly died. She could only hope that he wouldn't try to follow her. But that wasn't something she had to worry about because Alec was pushing her in the direction in a speedy pace. After getting them on the Ninja it had only taken them ten minutes to get back to her apartment. When they got there she sunk into the couch.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Alec asked her.

"It's nothing," Max replied.

She didn't' know Alec well enough to tell him that he had just saved her from having to face someone that had broken her heart. He was still new at the whole having a real life. No matter what he said about not being under control of Manticore it still took Max a long time to learn how a real life was supposed to life. Manticore taught them not to let emotion get in the way of the mission. Zach believed that all the way up until he had sacrificed himself to save Max. She knew that Alec would most likely have that same mentality.

"You sure?"" Alec asked her.

"Don't worry," Max told him as she forced a smile on his face, "I'm always alright."

Quote Two

**Max Guevara**: I had to have radical emergency amateur brain surgery to remove a nanochip from my cerebellum before I stroked from a neurochemical overload."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and will make my day more enjoyable by leaving a comment with your thoughts in it.


	4. Get the Message

A/N: Okay so I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this update, but I just couldn't wait to get it up. I saw the two reviews and knew I had to post it. So here is a early update. Hope you enjoy and are so grateful for the early post that you rush off to review as soon as you're done reading. That would make me so happy.

A/N: Max needs those pills to keep away the seizures as I need reviews to make me happy.

Chapter Three

Get the message

Alec knew that Max had gotten him a job at Jam Pony not only to help him get his own life together. He had never had to live on his own before without some kind of control from Manticore. But he could tell that she needed him to be their just in case the mysterious Logan ever showed up there. He wasn't very certain what the deal with Logan was and why Max was so angry with him, but he knew it was his responsibility to keep Logan away from Max. Max had shown him a side of life that he had never known about. Sure he had dabbled in actual life when he had met Rachel on one of his missions. But back then his misconduct had gotten her killed and now he was actually going to have a real life to live. He had all his thanks to give to Max for giving him a second chance.

"Hey Max," Alec called after her one afternoon at Jam Pony, "Would you mind going somewhere with me tonight?"

He watched as Max eyed him carefully before agreeing. He knew that she was going to like the surprise that he had in store for her. Before he could say anymore Normal was yelling for Max to go on a hot run for him. He watched as she left on her bike and just before Normal could yell for him to do a hot run as well Alec claimed that he was on his lunch break. Alec watched as Normal rolled his eyes before he turned to have some sort of a discussion with Sketchy. Alec grabbed his lunch from his locker when he noticed the mysterious man known as Logan come into Jam Pony. He was talking to Normal. Alec could only guess that he was asking where Max was. Over the past week Alec had found himself becoming over protective of her. He wondered if it had something to do with Max giving him a life and now it was his turn to make sure her life stayed in order. He walked over just as Normal was about to tell him she was out on a run and where she had been headed.

"I'm sorry Max isn't interested in talking to you," Alec told him still with his playful smile on his face.

Alec had learned when he got to Seattle that the only way one could last on the streets was having a happy attitude. Though he knew once that happy attitude disappeared from his face the soldier would come out. There were very few people that Alec had considered family in his life and if anything jeopardized those people he was known to do whatever it took to make sure they were safe. Every since Rachel had died he had made a pact with himself that not another friend or loved one was going to get hurt without Alec putting up a fight.

"Excuse me who are you?" Logan asked turning his gaze from Normal over to Alec.

"Don't worry about it," Alec told him, "Just stay away from Max."

Original Cindy was suddenly besides Alec. Alec could tell that Logan was confused over why Max didn't want to see him all of a sudden. It wasn't like he was stupid or anything. He could tell that Max had intense feelings for Logan just like he could tell Logan had intense feelings for Max. But Logan had done something serious enough to piss of his fellow X5.

"Original Cindy, where's Max?" Logan asked.

"Original Cindy knows the boy here spoke clear enough," Original Cindy told him, "Don't make me have to give an a kicking because you aren't gonna listen."

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked, "What did I do?"

"Well if you don't' know by now Suga you better take a good look in the mirror," Original Cindy replied, "You hurt my Boo real bad and the only thing saving you from a major a kicking is that I'm at work."

Logan sighed with defeat and turned to leave. Before he left he turned around and asked Normal to let Max know he had been here looking for her. When he left Alec turned to Normal and glared at him.

"If Max ever finds out that Logan was here I will personally get everyone in this building to stop delivering packages for you," Alec told Normal in a low tone.

He knew how bad it had messed Max up just knowing that Logan had seen her. He didn't want to find out how bad Max would become once she knew he was looking for her as well.

"Whatever you say," Normal told him before he went back to work.

Logan didn't understand what he had done wrong. He had wished that Original Cindy or the mysterious man would just tell him. He didn't even want to know who that man was. He was afraid that Max had moved on without him. Maybe that man made would be able to make her happier then he could. It wasn't until he walked into his apartment and saw Asha did he understand. Max had come looking for him when she had gotten back in town and must have seen him with Asha. She thought that they were a couple. The funny thing was that if she had assumed that he and Asha was a couple she would have been right. That was what scared him the most. He had thought that Max was dead and he knew if she were dead he would never be able to see her again. He had held her body as the life drained out of her. He had seen her lifeless eyes as Lydecker had dragged him away from her and back to the van. It had taken him months to move on and Asha had been the one to help him to do just that. He knew that he would never feel the same way about anyone like had felt about Max. But with Asha it was a stable relationship. He knew that Asha had fallen hard for him. She was steady and would always be there. His relationship with Max had never been that stable. It had just never been the right time for them and Logan didn't think it would ever be the right time. Then she died and he had had to learn to move on from her.

"Logan," Asha said grinning ear from ear as she pulled two plates of pasta out of the oven.

Logan smiled warmly to return the smile. She had made them dinner. He tried to put the thought of Max to the back of his head. He couldn't live in the past anymore. He had to live in the now and the then. Max was the past for him. Asha was the now. Logan walked up behind Asha as he was placing the plates onto the table and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're too good to me," Logan whispered into her ear.

"I know, but I do it because I love you," Asha told him.

"I love you too."

Quote Three

KENDRA: There's only one word for you and it starts with an "s", ends with a "t", and it's got a "u" and "l" in the middle. MAX: "Sult"? KENDRA: A dyslexic slut at that.


	5. This is why I'm Hot

Purplebunnywabbit- Yes, it made me very happy. Now if overprotective Alec had made you gush you are going to love this chapter.

Crogos- I'm glad that I'm making you intrigued. I've always wanted to make someone intrigued. Well anyway this is the chapter where it all starts to happen.

Babyangel86- I know what a big ML fan you are and I promise everything is going to start to fall in place soon.

A/N: Things are about to get very hot. Well I guess you can already tell that from the title of the chapter. Hope you enjoy. This chapter is dedicated to all my fans that are MA fans. Special shout out to Purplebunnywabbit, this chapter was written with you in mind.

Chapter Four

This is why I'm Hot

A month passed and Max found she was getting used to the new rhythm that her life had found. She was getting used to not only having Original Cindy as a roommate, but Alec living there as well. Even at work she had fallen into a steady pattern alongside Alec. She was getting a little too used to the witty banter that was exchanged daily. The memory of Logan still haunted her. No matter what she did she couldn't get him off of her mind. It wasn't that Max couldn't go a day without thinking about him. Only the moments she would finally let go and lose herself in a moment with Alec Eyes Only would make another broadcast about something sending her back three steps when she had just made a step of progress. Max didn't think her life could get any worse. Then just as she was shoving her knapsack into her locker, it did just that. Max felt her body's core temperature increase suddenly and there was only one thing that could cause that. Max was in heat. It came from the feline DNA that Manticore had put in her.

"Shit," Max cursed before she made a quick and quiet exit out of Jam Pony.

She had promised Original Cindy and Alec that she would go with them over to Crash after work, but at this rate she didn't want to see either of them. If she even set foot in Crash she knew something would happen and Max was not in the mood to have to fight off her attraction to ever man that walked in the door. Besides she couldn't let Alec see her like this. That was the last thing she needed. She had been getting along with Alec and she knew he was starting to fall for her. Max couldn't commit to a relationship with Alec. She wasn't about to hurt him the way Logan had hurt her. Though a small voice inside her reminded Max that they had never actually been anything and Logan had believed she was dead when him and Asha had become a couple. Logan couldn't have possibly known that Zach would sacrifice himself so that Max could live on. Max pushed all thoughts of Logan and Alec out of her mind as she focused on the mission at hand. Her mission was get back to her apartment without doing anything stupid.

It took all of her will power to complete her mission and as soon as she arrived back at her apartment her first stop was a trip to take a cold shower. When she finished she could feel herself calm down only a little bit. She slipped into clean clothes before slipping under the blankets in her bed. All she had to do was get through the next forty eight hours. That was going to be easier said than done as she sensed Alec into the apartment.

"Max," Alec called out.

It took all of Max's willpower that she had left to not answer Alec and let him think she wasn't there. It was harder than she ever thought it would be. Images formed in Max's mind of a very lean muscular naked Alec as he…

"No," Max scolded herself, "Bad Max."

It was as Alec pushed the curtain aside to enter Max's room did she realize she had spoken. Max pulled the blanket up to her neck hoping he would think she was sick and go away. Alec had always shied away from those that were sick. Maybe he would do the same with her even if he seemed to have become very protective over her.

"You okay Maxxie?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Max choked out.

Max's body however was screaming something different. She gripped the bed beneath her tightly hoping her body didn't disregard her command to stay in bed.

"If you're sure," Alec told her only staying a moment longer before he disappeared from Max's line of sight.

Max listened to Alec move around for awhile before it became quiet. Her theory was that Alec had fallen asleep on the couch though she wasn't about to test that theory. She tossed and turned in bed trying to think of other things that did not include a naked Alec.

Alec hadn't been asleep more than two hours when he woke up sweating. The images from his dream still swam around in his head. He knew if Max ever found out that she had been the main theme of his dream she would throttle him. But he knew that this time it wasn't his fault. Alec felt like his body was boiling and he knew that there was only one reason for it. He was in heat. He briefly wondered if that was why Max had stayed hidden in her bed long before she normally went to sleep. Alec had never been outside of Manticore when he was in heat so he didn't know the protocol for it out here. In Manticore he would normally report to the medical unit. Now he was unsure. He wondered if he should ask Max. She would know what to do. A voice in the back of his mind reminded him that she was in heat as well and that something might happen if he set foot in her room. Alec disregarded that voice as he normally did and climbed to his feet. He pulled the curtain aside leading to Max's room and found Max tossing in her bed.

"Max?" Alec asked.

Max stopped tossing and seemed to stare at him with a look in her eyes he had never seen before. The blanket that she had been wrapped in the last time he was in there had been forgotten about and thrown on the floor. Alec suddenly was overcome with need. It was as if there was a scratch that he had that he couldn't quite scratch. Alec wasn't quite sure what happened next as the next couple of hours became just a blur. He wasn't even sure who initiated the kiss first. Had it been him or had it been Max. But hours later he found his limbs twisted with Max's under the sheets of her bed. Max's head lay on his chest as she slept. Alec fell asleep listening to Max's slow rhythmic breathing.

A/N: Sorry for all of you who were hoping for description but I was trying to keep it PG. I'm sure you all know what happened without me having to tell you. HEHE!

Quote Four

HERBAL: Um, you got to take comfort in the words of the great Bob Marley: "Me don't swim too tough so me don't go out in water too deep."


	6. Unknown Fear

Chance32- It's the good comments I get that keep me motivated. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I will try to have plenty of MA moments for my MA fans.

Xihlkage- I'm glad that you have enjoyed it so far. Thanks for your awesome comment.

Grayceg- I'm glad that you are enjoying it. As for MA I guess we'll just have to see were the story takes me.

A/N: Thanks again for all of your comments. Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy. When you have finished reading don't forget to comment.

Chapter Five

Unknown Fear

The next morning Max found herself running to the bathroom to throw up everything that had been in her stomach from the day before. It wasn't a feeling she was used to since X5's did not normally get sick. Her immune system was too high for Max to be able to catch anything. Max, however, was not able to reflect on her genetics for long as another wave of queasiness slammed into her like a freight train causing her to grip the toilet bowl as if it were a lifeline. It was only after the queasiness had vanished did she realize that not only was she very naked and hunched over the toilet were moments ago she had been puking everything that had been left in her stomach, but an equally naked Alec was holding her up with one arm wrapped around her abdomen while the other held back her hair so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Maxxie," Alec said quietly, "You okay?"

"I think so," Max replied as she fought the urge to be sick again.

"How about you take a shower and I'll make you something light to eat," Alec offered.

Max quickly agreed and watched as he retreated from the bathroom before she slipped into the shower. The splash of cold water was a nice welcome. It helped Max clear her mind as she pieced together what had happened last night. The entire night seemed to have become a blur. She remembered bits and pieces which led her to the conclusion that she had not been the only transgenic in heat last night. What confused Max though was why her heat seemed to have ended suddenly. IT had ended with her throwing up that morning. Then realization set in and everything came crashing down on her. Max's hand moved to her abdomen. Max realized that her life was about to change in ways she had never thought were possible. Max was pregnant. The tears silently fell down her cheeks. Max found that she had never been more scared in her entire life. Not only did she get rejected from the first man that she had ever love, but now she was going to have a baby because her and Alec happened to be in heat at the same time. She didn't' hate Alec. That was far from the truth, but she had wanted to make sure she was fully over Logan before she made any commitments with Alec. Now with her pregnant and Alec the father she was afraid of being forced into something she wasn't ready to do.

"You okay Maxxie?" Alec called out.

Max realized she had been in the show for longer then she had planned. She tried to pull herself together as she shut off the water.

"I'm still not feeling well," replied Max once she knew her voice wouldn't tremble, "Can you tell Normal I'm sick."

"Sure thing," Alec told her.

Max wrapped herself in a clean towel and waited in the bathroom a few minutes. She heard Alec yell goodbye, but she couldn't bring herself to respond to him. So many things were running through her mind and none of it made sense. After she heard the door close she moved out of the bathroom to find clean clothes in her room. It was the little tasks that Max found to do around the apartment that was keeping her sanity in semi complete. Only after she had eaten breakfast, made coffee, and cleaned every inch of the apartment did she realize there was nothing left to do. Max suddenly found herself on the couch with her knees held close to her chest. She couldn't help the tears from streaming down her cheeks. It was at that moment Original Cindy had decided to enter the apartment hoping to check on Max during her lunch. Upon seeing Max on the couch crying she rushed over to comfort her. She knew Max couldn't have been sick, but since she had crashed at her latest flings house the night before she hadn't seen Max since the day before.

"What's wrong Boo?" Original Cindy asked.

Max couldn't find the words to answer Original Cindy's question though she did allow her best friend to gather Max in her arms. Max stayed there in her friends arms with her head resting on Original Cindy's shoulder until her sobs had quieted down into hiccups.

"Max?" Original Cindy asked.

"It all happened so fast," Max suddenly spoke quietly.

Original Cindy knew that Max needed her time to tell what was bothering her. She knew from experience that if she had even tried to drag it out of Max it would only result in Max pulling away.

"I was in heat and I was trying to stay in my room. Things had been okay between me and Alec. I didn't want to lead him on. Then Alec came in and everything's just a big blur from there," Max continued quietly, "But I think he was in heat too coming to ask me what to do."

Original Cindy could tell that there was more to the story and she waited patiently for Max to tell her what else was bothering her. This part took Max a little longer to reveal, but when she did Original Cindy found out that there was a time that she could be speechless.

"I'm pregnant," Max said for the first time aloud, "I'm so scared."

"I know," Original Cindy told her a moment later, "I'll help you through this Boo. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" Max asked in a small voice.

Original Cindy could see how vulnerable she was at that moment. It wasn't something that she had ever seen from Max before. Since the first day Original Cindy had met Max at Jam Pony she had seen nothing but a strong willed individual. Max had never let anyone in that close to her soul. Original Cindy felt privileged to have seen all that went on under Max's tough act.

"I promise," Original Cindy told her and she didn't intend to break it either.

Quote Five

ZACK: Is this an invite only, or can anyone crash?


	7. The Truth

Purplebunnywabbit- Thanks for both of your reviews. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Now because of that PM you sent me I've been thinking a lot lately. It's what prevented me from writing this for so long. Thanks to everything you've said I've actually changed the destination where I want to end this fan fiction. So thanks to you I have the entire story outlined in my head.

Xihlkage- Thanks for those two thumbs up. I'm glad that you like my story. In my opinion this upcoming chapter might be just as intense, though maybe a little less than the last one.

A/N: Thanks for all of you who have not only reviewed, but those who have asked for a story alert. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. As always please review as soon as our done reading. Let me know what you think. I do take suggestions that people give and think about them.

Chapter Six

The Truth

Max hadn't spoken about her pregnancy to anyone since the night that she had told Original Cindy. As far as she knew Original Cindy was the only one who knew. She wanted to tell Alec. She knew that he deserved to know that in about nine months he was about to become a Father. But at the same time she wanted to tell him she also didn't. Alec had become a very good friend since she had returned from Manticore and she didn't want to change that. She wasn't ready to jump into any kind of relationship after whatever it was she had had with Logan. She was afraid that if Alec knew that she was pregnant that he would just assume that him and Max would become this family and that they would suddenly become a couple. That wasn't what Max wanted. Sure if somewhere down the line she was able to finally move on from Logan and emotionally be able to handle another relationship then her and Alec might have a chance. But she didn't want anything to be decided for her. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean she had to jump into anything. Max sighed. She had so many decisions that she had to make now and it was something she had never experienced before. Before it had just been her life she was deciding for. Now it was her life and this unborn child that was growing inside of her.

"What's going on in that head of yours boo?" Original Cindy asked her a couple nights later while they were sitting at a table at Crash.

Max sighed as she played with a napkin trying to keep her mind focused on anything but her pitiful life.

"Do you even have to ask?" Max asked her.

It had been the same thing that had been on her mind since she found out. It was going to be the only thing that she ever thought about until she settled her dilemma once and for all.

"You need to tell the boy," Original Cindy told her.

"I know I need to, but I'm scared he'll think of us as a couple now," Max admitted, "I'm not ready for that."

"Then you need to tell him that," Original Cindy told her, "But the boy deserves to know."

Max nodded knowing that Original Cindy was right. Just as she had made up her mind to tell Alec he suddenly appeared at the table along with Sketchy. They were joking about a pool game that they had just played. Original Cindy must have seen the doubt return in Max's eyes because suddenly she was standing and pulling Sketchy away from the table saying she needed help from him at the bar. Alec slipped into the seat that Original Cindy had vacated questioning out loud what was wrong with Original Cindy. When Max gave no reply he looked at her fidgeting with the napkin.

"You okay Maxxie?" Alec asked.

Max nodded slowly. She was suddenly afraid of what Alec would say. She was scared that not only would he run from the table and never talk to her again, but that he would want to have no part of this baby's life. Another part of her was scared that he would be overjoyed at the possibility of being a Father. This whole situation was confusing Max because she had never been in a situation that a simple tactic couldn't fix. Manticore had taught them tactics for problems. Those tactics however didn't involve becoming pregnant in a difficult time in her life where she was still hung up over one guy and friends with the guy who was going to be the lucky Father.

"Actually no I'm not," Max said suddenly not knowing where her courage was coming from, "Look there's no way to beat around the bush it's something I just got to say."

Alec nodded silently urging her on. Max was not the type of person to make revelations about her life to anyone and when they came they were few and far between. It had taken over a month before Max had even admitted to anyone that the heart she had inside of her now belonged to her brother Zach.

"I'm pregnant," Max said quietly.

Max didn't know what she was expecting from Alec after she had actually said it out loud to him. Part of her was expecting him to run away claiming he didn't know her. Another part was expecting that he would be so excited that he would hug her and tell her that it was the happiest day in his life. However in all the theories that came into her mind she didn't expect the one reaction that actually happened.

"I know."

It was a few seconds before the words actually registered with Max. She didn't understand how he could have possibly known all this time and yet hadn't said a word to her. Or maybe he had hinted at it to her, but she had been so off the past week that she had missed the signals he had been giving her. Manticore would be so proud that they raised their little soldier to miss so many obvious signs.

"How did you know?" Max asked.

"I didn't figure it out right away, but when I did all the signs just fell into place," Alec replied, "We had been in heat the other night and then the next morning you start throwing up suddenly out of heat. You've been throwing up for seemingly no reason all week. We can't get sick Max. At least not like normal people can."

Max realized that he would have had to be the dumbest Manticore soldier to not have noticed. At least he had had the decency to let her tell him instead of confronting her about. But that wasn't like Alec. He confronted all problems he was faced with head on without waiting to beat around the bush. So why hadn't he confronted Max when he realized.

"How come you never told me you knew?" Max asked him.

"I knew you would tell me eventually," Alec admitted, "I knew you had to be scared. I mean I'm scared too, but you still have that whole thing with…"

Max knew immediately what he was talking about. It had taken a long time for Max to be able to tell Alec about Logan. She knew also that after he had heard the story he had become very protective of her whenever Logan mentioned. He had even gone as far to steer her away from any television during an Eyes only. It wasn't as if Max had told Alec that Logan was Eyes only, but her actions when the broadcasts came on made it obvious.

"I'm still here for you Max," Alec told her, "Whatever we become I'll be okay with it. I still can't believe I'm going to be a Father."

"I know," Max agreed, "I feel so much better now that I've told you. Maybe by the time I have this kid I'll be able to be a good Mother."

Alec shot her a look. She knew he hated when she talked down on herself. Max had to admit that it was kind of adorable how he could stop being the sarcastic man he usually was when he gave her amazing compliments attempting to make her see what a great person Max actually was.

"I know you'll be a great Mother," Alec told her.

"I don't know," Max admitted still unsure of the whole situation.

"Max from the first moment I've met you you've been nothing but supportive and protective of the one's you love. You've made great sacrifices for your family and I know that if you had to you'd make the same great sacrifices for our child. You are going to be an amazing Mom," Alec told her with a smile spreading on his face, "I just know it."

The smile that Alec wore was contagious and Max couldn't keep it off her face as well. She was glad that she had Alec in her life. She wasn't sure where their life was going to take them, but she knew wherever it went it was going to be alright. She just wished that she could just get over Logan already, because if she did she knew feelings for Alec would be able to develop. He was such a great guy and whoever ended up with him would be the luckiest girl in the world. A part of her wished that girl would be her.

Quote Six

MAX: Is this some kind of new torture thing? Lock people up in a cheap motel and babble at them until they crack?


End file.
